The Woods
Family history About 28 years ago before the First War, the Woods were a extremely big and well known family that lived in several farms in the Southern mountains of Redridge. George Montgomery Wood had several sons, daughters and even siblings, and a good number of neighbors, such as the Gibbons and the Marris. With the First War, the only sons of George Wood to survive the first raids were Bill and Charlton, who decided to gather at their father's farm, taking their wifes and kids with them. The Woods brothers joined the Redridge Militia in the First War, praying that the orcish patrols would never find the Woods farm in the mountains. With the war lost, they went to the farm and isolated themselves there, trying to raise their kids away from the orcs. In 6 years, the Second War would start and the Horde would be defeated, freeing Redridge Mountains once again. During the period of peace, the grown Woods children spread themselves in the world. But, the fourth son of Charlton, Frank Wood, didn't accepted to be taken to the rebuilt city of Stormwind to be a soldier. He wanted be something else. He wanted to make his own rules. And so, he took a sword his father had concluded a couple of days and ran away, to explore the world for gold and glory. After 10 years of vagabond life style, Frank(now known as Kulthar the Barbarian) decided to change and meet his family once again. Arriving in Elwynn Forest, he discovered his farm in Redridge Mountains was completely burned down by blackrock orcs, luckily his cousin Big Earl managed to save everyone's life. His parents were homeless, and most of his brothers, sisters and cousins were far away from there. He had to do something, but not alone. Along with his brother Joe, his sister Candy and his cousin Cooper, Kulthar left Elwynn and went in a long, hilarious and epic journey around all Azeroth, gathering a big amount of his family folks and asking their aid for finding a good place for their parents to rest. Indeed, they've done it. In some sort of task force, they managed to kick out a small garrison of Defias in an abandoned farm, later on rebuilding it and adding more rooms to suit everyone in this huge family. Shortly after it, they were always around Elwynn Forest, fooling around or helping anyone who was in need. Kulthar and his family are now the protectors of Redridge Mountains, having founded New Lakeshire and defeated the incoming Blackrock threat, which was led by a dreadful member of the Black Dragonflight. Family members Picture of the Woods genealogy ''Charlton's Children 'Frank Wood (Kulthar, the Barbarian) ''Gender: Male '''''Age: 29 Class: Barbarian Affiliation: The Woods, New Redridge (Formely Alliance, then Steamwheedle Cartel, then Argent Dawn) Occupation: King of New Redridge, Champion of Redridge Mountains Story: Kulthar is the fourth son of Charlton, and a barbarian that was once known as being completely mad, dumb and reckless, always amusing himself in taverns with women, beer and fights. On recent days, Kulthar seems to have changed, intending to help his family and be a better person. Kulthar is also known for his bravery in many battles the days he passed with the Argent Dawn, and, not after the other stuff, he is a lover of the womankind. Kulthar managed to gather a big amount of his family to help his parents have a farm once again, conquering a spot in Elwynn Forest, where they rebuild it after kicking some Defias asses. He left on a mission trying to find a solution for his sister's undeath, Candy. He blamed the Lich King, so he went after him to make him pay. Now back and with his sister cured through a wish spell, he is rebuilding Lakeshire in Redridge Mountains along with all his family and friends, accidently founding a new nation there. 'Joseph "Joe" Wood (Emilio de Cresta Rossa)' Gender: Male Age: 20 Class: Duelist, Knight Affiliation: The Woods, New Redridge, The Order of the Rose (formerly Stormwind Nobility) Occupation: Crown Prince of Redridge, Foreign and Economy Minister of New Redridge, Grand Master of the Rose Story: Joe is the sixth and youngest son of Charlton Wood, known as being the most intelligent member of the family. It was the son who received more cuddles from their mother Elizabeth, hence why he was sent to Stormwind to study and become someone important. There, the young Joe developed even more his natural cunning and hunger for knowledge (and maybe his rather girly behavior). In the academy, Joe sparkled in various areas such as painting(his favorite), sculpture, architecture, engineering, mathematics, physiology, chemistry, botany, geology, cartography, physics, mechanics, anatomy, writing, poetry and music. Emilio, his artistical name, also was known for his subtlety in human relations, becoming an official friend and diplomat to Stormwind's nobility (or a flatterer and a social alpinist, for the gossips). When Kulthar returned, Joe was the first brother he went after and proposed him for a journey to find the others and help their parents get a new farm. Joe thought that with such opportunity he would meet the whole world and all its mysteries, a real test for his knowledges. After the journey ended, Joe returned for his period of diplomatics and nobility adulation in Stormwind. Even that making him the richest member of the family, Emilio wanted more than that. With the foundation of New Lakeshire, Joe saw an opportunity to help the less capable with his advantaged amount of intelligence. More than that, he wanted to act as a peacekeeper, a vigilant of the streets, on top of his fabulous white horse and protected by a shiny silver armor. With such idea in mind, Joe founded The Order of the Rose, a group of knights that would pledge to guard the streets of New Lakeshire and investigate its crimes. 'Candice "Candy" Noria Briar Wood' Gender: Female Age: 19 Class:' ''Rogue, Infiltrator, Acrobatic fighter (formerly Temptress) '''Affiliation: The Woods, New Redridge, The Order of the Rose (formerly Dawn of Ruin) Occupation: ''Princess of New Redridge, Dame of the Rose (formerly Servant of the Dawn of Ruin) ''Story: Candy is the seventh daughter and youngest child of Charlton Wood, yet she is the one with the darkest past. The young and blonde girl was known for her sharp tongue and always getting what she wants, sometimes using her beauty for it. At the age of 16, she was sent to live with her brother Joe in the capital city so she would stop entering in trouble in the yet intact town of Lakeshire. There she became a street performer, amazing the by-passers with her gracious and dexterous dancing skills, what also attracted the eyes of many men (even nobles). After meeting Joe's circle of friends, Candy started to earn money at the point that she could sustain herself. Even with Joe keeping an eye on her, with time, it was believed that she became some sort of courtesan. Kulthar would discover those gossips and drag Candy along with him, Joe and Cooper to the journey over the world. Candy was definitely curious to meet all the big cities, and feel some new fresh air. During the trip, when they were looking for Clint in Theramore, Candy managed to bargain a passage through a portal, to the city of Dalaran. Dragging Joe into the portal, Candy was amazed and easily impressed (like a true redneck) with the city’s beauty and grandiosity. Candy and Joe witnessed the presence of well-known Azerothian heroes there, getting to know some of them. It was in that very city, that Candy would fall in love. Her eyes were attracted by a blood elf, called Keldaron. But he already had a mate, a well-known blood-elven ambassador called Nemain. Kulthar, Cooper and Clint would later managed to go through a portal and finally find Candy and Joe. With her heart broken in pieces, it was easier for them to leave Dalaran, a city that for Kulthar was more of a floating cage full of snobbish rats. Crossing in the portal, the Woods would all fall in the city of Ironforge, where they would later meet Chandler and Dwayne in a fight. There, a weird feeling of determination had stroke her heart. She wanted to train and become a top fighter to fight in tournaments, and maybe prove to Keldaron she was not just an ingenuous countryside girl. Even with the farm conquered and the Woods finally settled, Candy dyed her hair in black and took the way to Northrend, going after her platonic love. Unfortunately, the frozen wastelands were no place for an untrained girl like Candy. It was in those fields, that Candy was covered by Death’s mantle. But it was not her end yet, being her body collected and later on brought back to life, turning the young lass into a Forsaken. Now calling herself only by “Briar”, she would join a mysterious organization called Dawn of Ruin, where would learn and execute dreadful deeds. Among those evil entities, Briar would acquire an item even more mysterious than the organization. A book that depending on what was written on it, would twist the reality around her. Briar now had no feelings for her former life, even old friends trying to change her undead mind. After a long period at Dawn of Ruin’s lair, Briar would discover that her brother Kulthar was risking his life on Northrend, to avenge her death. And, in a moment of enlightenment, she missed her family. She would then sacrifice her book, that during a magical explosion, would shape a wish spell. Her desire, was be turned into a living human once again. Then cured from undeath, Candy would meet her family once again, that had no idea of her whereabouts since she went to Northrend, except for Kulthar, which was sad and hopeless. But he was like that until he saw her again, passing out like if he was an old lady. Recently, Candy joined the Woods in the foundation of New Lakeshire and the campaign to free it from all threats, like the gnolls and the Blackrock Clan. She is now a member of The Order of the Rose. The collateral effects of her wish spell are yet to be discovered. 'Bartholomew "Bart" Wood' Gender: Male Age: 33 Class: Rogue, Gunman, Sapper, Bombardier Affiliation: The Woods, New Redridge (formerly Geril's mercenaries) Occupation: Prince of New Redridge, Marksman of New Redridge, Leader of his Mercenary crew, Lakeshire Sappers crew (formerly Geril's Mercenary) Story: ((Under construction)) 'Robert "Bob the Wrench" Wood' Gender:' ''Male '''Age: 31 Class: Engineer, Bombardier, Sapper Affiliation: The Woods, New Redridge (formerly Mirage Raceway crew) Occupation: Lakeshire Engineering crew, New Redridge Sappers crew (formerly Mirage Raceway Crewmen) Story: ((Under construction)) 'Clinton "Clint" Wood' Gender: Male Age: 26 Class: Commoner, Warrior, Barbarian in training Affiliation: The Woods, New Redridge (formerly Theramore) Occupation: Artisan of Blacksmithing in New Lakeshire Armory (formerly Theramore smith) Story: ((Under construction)) 'Chandler "Chad" Wood' Gender: ''Male ''Age: 36 Class: Rogue, Contender Affiliation: The Woods, Stormwind Investigation department Occupation: CSI (Crime in Stormwind Investigator) Story: ((Under construction)) 'Rachel "Rach" Wood' Gender: Female Age: 23 Class: Warrior Affiliation: The Woods, New Redridge (formerly Steemwheedle Cartel) Occupation: Princess of New Redridge, Apprentice of Blacksmithing in New Lakeshire Armory (formerly Mercenary of the Cartel) Story: Rachel Woods is a rather interesting girl. As a little lass she would go hunting with the men rather than cook and clean with the girls. During her years at the farm she earned the title "Most Badass Lil' Sis' Ever" from Frank her older brother. After a few more years once she turned 16 she decided to leave the farm in search of fame and adventure and...money..and more money...well anyways she started out traveling to Booty Bay the most criminally oriented place in all of Strangelthorn Vale looking for work. She started out as a simple waitress but due to her strength and toughness, she managed to work her way up slowly into a bodyguard for a merchant caravan. She would then proceed to take odd jobs making her a mercenary. After a while, she got a job guarding a merchant stand in the Argent Tournament Grounds in Northrend during the war against the Lich King. In that very Tournament she caught up with her older brother Kulthar. In one of those days during the war with the Scourge, a troll decided to come up behind her gag her and stab her eye out. Ever since she has had a pure firey hatered against trolls. After the war she returned to Redridge with Kulthar and proceeded to help rebuild Lakeshire in the name of the free people of Redridge Mountains. She now resides as a guard of the town and is now learning to blacksmith by herself. Recently she was captured by the Goblin mobsters who were demading her to pay her debt with them. They enslaved her and sent her to the arenas to fight as gladiator in their name. It was more of a set up to kill her, and she would have died if the Woods didn't went to Stranglethorn Vale to save her from Mob using Ol' Willie's Burp, their old ferry that was shaped as a zeppelin, designed by family engineer Bob the Wrench. They found Rachel fighting bravely against dire trolls. Later on, seeing the presence of Rachel's family, the Goblin Mob released nothing less than 20 tigers, what was quite a challenge for Rachel and her rescue party. 'Leanne " 'Anne" Wood' Gender: ''Female ''Age: 30 Class: Commoner Affiliation: The Woods, New Lakeshire, The Order of the Rose Occupation: ''Princess of New Redridge, Sexy Underwear Trader, Dame of the Rose ''Story: ((Under construction)) ''Bill's Children 'Earl Wood (Big Earl) ''Gender:'' Male ''Age:'' 39 ''Class:'' Bone crusher ''Affiliation'': The Woods, New Redridge, Formerly Defias(Unwillingly) ''Occupation:'' Baron of New Lakeshire ''Story: Earl is the first son of Bill Wood and eldest among the new generation, and known to be the biggest and strongest human in Azeroth. He grew up in the farm at Redridge along with everyone, but he was one of the few to never leave it until it was destroyed. He was old enough to witness the Horde presence in the First War, and the Woods suffering in those days. In his childhood he was already noticed by his unending love to food and was already the biggest kid on the family. When he reached age of 17 he was instructed to start gaining muscle for harder works at the farm, along the way he found his passion for ale and ladies. Being good talker and by his massive form he became to be popular around the local woman in his early 20. Besides being the ladies man, Earl was also some sort of local hero in Redridge due to his strength and size, making his young cousin Frank his admirer and pupil. In Frank's words, he wanted to be just like his cousin Earl when he grow up. In the recent years, when the Blackrock orcs started to make raids around the farms he convinced his family to leave from Redridge after stopping few unsuccesful raids to their farm with his family members. After his family mixed up to different ways he started working around the Elwynn Forest as a butcher in Goldshire. After Kulthar and the others left in the journey to gather everyone, Big Earl ended up being taken by Defias to work as slave in the Deadmines in his trip in Westfall to earn some money with the bounty on Defias bandits. After Kulthar returned to Elwynn Forest with the other, they would all go after Big Earl to rescue him. Later on, they would conquer an abandoned farm from the Defias in Elwynn and settle the Woods family there. In the last months, Big Earl was helping his cousin Kulthar in the campaign against the Blackrock Clan that wanted to take back Redridge Mountains. They fought side by side at The Battle for the Red Gates, where Big Earl and Kulthar gave the final strike at the Blackrock leader, the dragon known as Gulrok the Darkblaze, that Earl whirlwinded and threw his cousing towards the dragon's head, where Kulthar landed and impaled his sword, finishing him off. Nowadays, Big Earl is a protector of Redridge along with his family. 'Cooper Wood' '''''Gender: Male Age: 36 Class: Warrior, Gunman Affiliation: The Woods, New Redridge (formerly the Alliance, Stormwind, Theramore) Occupation: Aspirant to Commander of Lakeshire Militia (formerly Seargent of Theramore Riflemen Division) Story: ((Under construction)) 'Hank Wood' Gender: Male Age: 32 Class: Duelist, Buccaneer Affiliation: The Woods, New Redridge, Booty Bay Occupation: Sailor Story: ((Under construction)) 'Deborah "Debbie" Wood' Gender: Female Age: ''22 ''Class: ''Rogue, Hunter, Hypnotist ''Affiliation: ''The Woods, New Redridge ''Occupation: ''Protector of Redridge ''Story: Debbie was born in the Woods' farm in Redridge Mountains, having an ordinary childhood as Farmers' daughter.Being very curious and fascinated by different cultures and beliefs, she was very attracted by the world outside Redridge: she liked to hear tales from the strange, mysterious and magical world that she desired to explore. Growing up she learned how to read and started to go often to the library of Lakeshire, tasting the pleasure of knowledge, she also started to learn how to play the old lute that there was in the house at her 12 conserving the passion for music until now. Debbie had the passion of hunting and archery since she often hunted with her father Bill and with the other relatives who partecipated to the hunt. Growing up she lived helping in the farm by cooking and taking care of the house with her sisters, her mother and her aunt until she was 18: She decided to travel around the world discovering new cultures and places as she had always wished. In her travels Debbie visited the northern part of the Eastern Kingdoms, visiting the dwarven lands and later she even reached Kalimdor going to Theramore. In the 3 years she spent traveling she learned many ways to trick people making money very easily: She was taught some illusionary tricks, she became able to distort someone's senses using the elements that influence a person's sense she's got at the moment. When she was 21 she came back to her family resuming her previous way of life. She's been living with her family in the new farm since Kulthar was back and Debbie is now headed with her family to Lakeshire ready to help. 'Chester Randal Wood' Gender: Male Age: 31 Class:' ''Hunter '''Affiliation: The Woods Occupation: Trophy Hunter, Explorer Story: ((Under construction)) 'Dwayne Wood' Gender: Male Age: 26 Class: Gunman Affiliation: The Woods, Smugglers Occupation: Guns Smuggler Story: ((Under construction)) 'Jeffrey "Jeff" Wood' Gender: Male Age: 17 Class: ''Rogue ''Affiliation: The Woods, New Redridge (formerly Stormwind thugs) Occupation: New Redridge Scout Story: ((Under construction)) 'Amber Wood' Gender: Female Age: 24 Class: Commoner Affliation: The Woods, New Redridge Occupation: Architect and Artist (Pastel painter) Story: ((Under construction)) ''The Parents 'Charlton Theodore Wood' 'Gender:' Male 'Age: '58 'Class:' Commoner, Warrior, Expert (Grand Master in Blacksmithing) 'Affiliation:' The Woods, New Redridge, The Order of the Rose (formerly the Alliance) 'Occupation: 'Grand Master of Blacksmithing in New Lakeshire Armory, Armorer of the Order of the Rose, Family Patriarch (formerly Armorer of First War Redridge Militia) 'Story:' '((Under construction))' 'Elizabeth "Liz" Gibbons Wood' 'Gender:' Female 'Age:' 54 'Class: 'Commoner 'Affiliation: 'The Woods, New Redridge 'Occupation:' Housewife 'Story:' '((Under construction))' 'William "Bill" Alphonse Wood' 'Gender:' Male 'Age:' 60 'Class: 'Scout, Hunter, Marksman, Dead shot, Melee hunter 'Affiliation: 'The Woods, New Redridge (formerly the Alliance) 'Occupation:' Family Huntsman and Patriarch (formerly Scout of First War Redridge Militia, known as "The Scalper") 'Story:' '((Under construction))' 'Maryann Gibbons Wood' 'Gender: 'Female 'Age:' 56 'Class: 'Commoner, Expert (Cooking) 'Affiliation:' The Woods, New Redridge 'Occupation:' Housewife and Tormentor of the Woods kids 'Story:' '((Under construction))' The Grandparents 'George Montgomery "Monty" Wood' 'Gender:' Male 'Age: '79 'Class:' Commoner, Grumpy old man 'Affiliation: 'The Woods (formerly the Alliance) 'Occupation:' Woods Patriarch, Farmer, Woods swearer (formerly Yeoman of First War Redridge Militia) 'Story:' '((Under construction))' 'Anabelle "Elle" Marris Wood' 'Gender:' Female 'Age:' 78 'Class:' Commoner 'Affialiation:' The Woods 'Occupation:' Woods Matriarch, Farmer, Housewife, The Actual family head 'Story:' '((Under construction))''' Category:Guilds